a Father's Death
by Matilda Suzanne
Summary: We hear in the hand of the Goddess that Lord Alan is dead but we don't hear how. I've only read on other fanfic on this, this is my take on it. One shot. Reviews welcome.


Alanna stared down at the piece of paper in her hands. _Lord Thom of Trebond, I regret to inform you of your fathers passing…_ Alanna couldn't breathe. Her father was dead. She wasn't close to her father, but this was so totally unexpected… Lord Alan never left his study, what could possibly have killed him?

Alanna suddenly felt the need to be outside. She pulled on her boots and made her way down to the gardens. She plopped on her favorite bench with a sigh. Gods, how she wished Thom was here.

Alanna didn't understand why it hurt so much. Her father had barely spoken to her. Any good parent would have noticed when Alanna had pneumonia after falling through the ice at age four, would have been angry and scared when the twins had gone off on a month long camping trip when they were eight- without telling anyone. But it had been Maude who had cared for her when she was sick, and Coram who had embraced them and then punished them when he had tracked them down in the middle of Trebond forest on that particular expedition. A good parent would have read the letters from the man who was responsible for his "son" and realized that he did not have a son named Alan.

_He never called you by your name. _Alanna told herself._ Never touched you, didn't know when your birthday was. Thom is the only family you have ever had._ Alanna sighed. It didn't help. Lord Alan was her father, and now he was dead. She got up and trudged towards Duke Gareth's study. She had been sent this letter because she, "Thom" was now Lord of Trebond, except for the fact that she was not Thom. She couldn't even be sure that her brother had been informed- that might be her responsibility. She had a vague idea that the King should be informed that one of his governing Lords had died, and she knew that she had to go home for the funeral, but she desperatly needed some concrete advice.

When she got to the Duke's study, she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." The Duke called. Alanna went in, and was surprised to see Gary there. _Well, The Duke is his father. It stands to reason that Gary visits him. _

"Alan?"

"I need to talk to you, your Grace."

"Very well." The Duke reached over his desk and patted Gary on the shoulder. "Come visit your sisters, soon, young man, or I shall have to come make you. They miss you."

"I will." Gary promised, casting Alanna a half curious, half worried look as he left. Alanna looked away.

"Sit down, Alan. What brings you here?"Alanna hesitated, gathering herself together before starting.

"I got a letter today." She began, pausing. The Duke waited patiently. "My father- my father is dead." She mumbled, failing to come up with a delicate way to put it. The Duke started. He had obviously not been expecting that.

"Oh, Alan, I'm so sorry…"

"We weren't close." Alanna said, looking away.

"But he was your father," The Duke replied, compassion in his face and voice. Alanna wasn't ready for that though, and certainly not with the Duke.

"I need to go home for the funeral. And I don't know if my brother knows… And do I need to tell the King?" She asked, looking pleadingly up at the Duke.

"Of course, you may go home whenever you need to. I can inform the King, and I will set up a fire communication spell so you can talk to your brother this evening… You do realize that your brother will need a steward of some kind while he finishes his studies?"

"Could Coram do it?" Alanna asked, after a moment's thought.

"Yes, that would probably be fine, although the King and your brother will have to agree. And Thom will have to be instated, but that shouldn't be a problem, unless you plan to make a rival claim." Alanna grinned tiredly.

"No, Thom is nearly a whole four hours older then me. I wouldn't be able to make any kind of a case." The Duke chuckled.

"All right, Alan. Come back after dinner to talk to your brother."

"I will." Alanna got up and left, pausing in the hall before wandering back to her rooms. When she got there, she found, to her profound irritation, that not only Gary, Jon, and Raoul were there waiting there for her, but also Lady Cythera and Lady Gwynnen.

"Wouldn't you all rather be ice skating or riding or something?" She grumbled, flopping down on the floor, the only available seating place left.

"We wanted to know why you were talking to Father." Gary said cheerfully.

"And you thought I would be more likely to tell you if you ambushed me all together?" Alanna asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Raoul said.

"But if that doesn't work out, we can always tickle you." Gary threatened.

"Oh, leave him alone." Jon ordered. Jon was slightly more perceptive then the other two, and he could tell that Alanna was not happy.

"Alan, would you like to attend my birthday picnic in a fortnight? The others are all going." Cythera asked, changing the subject. Alanna shook her head.

"I think I will probably be in Trebond." She said quietly.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"Yes, why?" Jon frowned, a little unsettled that he hadn't heard anything about this before. Alanna pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Jon.

"I regret to inform you of your father's passing…oh, Alan…" Jon trailed off. There was a second of silence.

"That's why you were talking to my father…" Gary said softly. Alanna nodded.

"I do apologise, Lady Cythera, but I do not believe I will be able to attend your picnic… but I wish you a very happy birthday."

"Oh thank you…I'm so very sorry." Then she and Lady Gwynnen left. Jon took one look at Alanna and knew that she wanted to be alone, and ushered Gary and Raoul out. And finally, the reality of the letter sank in and Alanna cried.


End file.
